


1899

by ArthurMorgan111



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Omega Arthur Morgan, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurMorgan111/pseuds/ArthurMorgan111
Summary: Alpha/Omega AUWhat if instead of Molly,Arthur was the one who was found by the Pinkertons and was interrogated by them?





	1899

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Alpha/Omega AU
> 
> Arthur is an omega.

"We could send Uncle or Molly to get the money in Blackwater,Dutch!"

"Forget that money Micah,we have to find Arthur fir-"

"Look who I found drunk in Saint Denis" interrupted Uncle who stood with Arthur.

The omega looked terribly drunk,with his expensive clothes ripped and dry tear tracks.

And what shocked the gang the most was that he was wearing a black dress and a small jacket draped across his shoulders that was dirty with blood.

"Mr.Morgan you're back. And drunk." said the alpha looking at the blonde who was being held by Charles now.

"It's Arthur you sack of shit!" yelled the omega loudly and the others looked at him shocked.

"Arthur." tried Dutch to calm Arthur down.

"Dutch Van Der Linde,the god all mighty! You piece of shit" yelled Arthur and pushed Charles.

"Arthur calm down! What happened to you?" tried John to calm Arthur.

"I told them! I love her!" cried Arthur drunkenly and pushed John,making the small jacket that was draped across his shoulders and exposing his bruised up arms.

"What do you mean you love her?What happened to you?!" asked Abigail scared and Dutch went to Arthur and grabbed his arm and inspected his bruises.

They were hand-shaped bruises that belonged to a big hand of an alpha.

Dutch felt himself getting even angrier and went to inspect the cut on his arm when he was interrupted by Arthur.

"Stop! Don't touch me you sack of shit!" Screamed Arthur and started rambling:

"I told them everything! I love her and you too Dutch Van Der Linde!"

"Who did you tell?" asked Dutch calmly.

"I ain't as pretty as her or him,but they got me and told they were gonna kill my friend if i d-" continued Arthur ignoring Dutch's question and pointing at Mary-Beth and Javier who had gotten closer to him to keep him from falling from how drunk he was.

"Who did you tell?" yelled Ms.Grimshaw with a gun in her hands.

"The Pinkertons! They were gonna kill her and her brother!"  
rambled Arthur and grabbed his little jacket from the ground and wrapped it around his little frame.

At this point the gang had formed a small circle to keep Arthur from running away,Ms.Grimshaw and Micah with a gun in their hands.

"I told them about the bank in Saint Denis and that shitty camp in Lakay!" yelled the omega.

"What did you say,son?" asked Dutch dangerously and Arthur answered :

"They were gonna kill her and her brother!"

"Who are they,omega?" yelled Micah pointing his gun at Arthur

"Mary and Jaime Gillis!" cried Arthur and said quietly:

"They tortured me and raped me,but i didn't say anything until they brought Mary and Jaime tied in their horses. I swear!"

"Oh my god!" said Trelawny shocked and the others stared at Arthur perplexed by his confession.

"I'm sorry ,Dutch!" cried Arthur.

"You know the rules Arthur." answered Dutch and grabbed his gun.

"Morgan's a traitor Dutch,kill him!" came the rat-like voice from Micah and Charles interrupted him:

"He was raped and tortured by them Pinkertons,it wasn't his fault!" 

"Stop defending the whore,redskin!" yelled Micah.

"Hosea and Lenny are dead because you wanted to save an alpha who didn't even want you." said Dutch angrily and Arthur answered:

"I didn't want them to die,I loved them and I love-"

Arthur couldn't finish his sentence as he was shot in the stomach.

He put his hand in his stomach and looked at it.

Stained red.

He looked at Dutch scared and coughed blood.

And fell on the ground.

Dead.

"Arthur!" screamed Karen and looked at the omega's killer.

Ms. Grimshaw

That old hag.

"What did you do,you bitch?!" yelled John and looked at Arthur's lifeless form laying in the ground,blood leaking from his stomach on the little white jacket.

Arthur's beautiful eyes open and lifeless.

"What I had to do,John" answered Ms. Grimshaw coldly and looked at Dutch.

Dutch looked horrible,skin terribly pale,eyes wide and gun still in his hand.

"He knew the rules,Dutch." said Ms. Grimshaw and yelled at the gang:

"Pick the body and burn it!"

Dutch picked Arthur's lifeless body and kissed his forehead and then gave him to Charles who held him carefully in his arms. 

As Charles rode away from the camp,Dutch stared at the ground stained with blood.

His son's blood.

The fierce omega who helped everyone and never got anything back.

The best son he could ever ask for.

May he rest in peace now.


End file.
